Power Rangers Final Force Episode 21: Tales From Angel Grove
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: I wanted to do a little experiment, an episode with no huge threats, just short stories from the perspective of the Rangers.


Mike rubbed his eyes, looking at his phone which was playing a default alarm song, he groaned and stretched his way out of bed and walked into the center of the Command Center, "G'mornin Alpha, mornin' Xenon."

"Well aren't you up early Mike, what is the occasion?" said Alpha.

Mike yawned, "Work, I need to get myself a job. I uh… feel bad for just laying around here and living off of the groceries Zee gets me."

"Just remember Mike, your Ranger life comes first." said Xenon, "But I do completely understand… kinda. I haven't needed to eat in… centuries."

Mike chuckled, "Alright, I'm gonna go. I'll keep you two updated," he teleported away.

Mike pulled up the address to Ernie's Juice Bar. He always imagined working there would be fun, besides, that was the place some of the first Power Rangers would hang out it just felt like the right place.

Mike walked in and noticed someone at the front counter he walked up and the person said, "Howdy, how can I help ya?"

Mike cleared his throat, "Uhhh, I was hoping to get a job here?"

"Well, I can getcha an application and have ya fill it out," said the man.

"Oh that'd be great," said Mike, he was about to introduce himself properly but was interrupted by someone tripping right behind him, they nearly dropped a tray full of drinks but Mike grabbed the tray and balanced the drinks on top, he set the tray down while the man behind the counter stood in shock.

"You're hired!" he said.

"Wha- r-really?" Mike said, frazzled.

"Yep," he held out his hand, "Call me Ernie!"

Mike returned the handshake and said, "Wait your name is really Ernie?"

"Heh, no. It's just for the brand ya know?"

"Ah."

Just like that, Mike was given a uniform and was put to work as a cashier, "Man, I never expected it to be so easy, now all I gotta do is keep this job."

_Too bad there will be the only failure in your future_

Mike spun around he could've sworn he heard someone, he turned back to the register and noticed someone walking up, he shook off the feeling and put on his customer service face, "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have an uhh," the guy squinted at the menu.

Mike was patiently waiting when he heard that voice again.

_You're just wasting everyone's time_

"Who's there?" Mike looked around.

The customer looked at Mike and said, "Uh, just me dude."

Mike's face turned red, "Hehe, right. Sorry."

The customer coughed and said, "I'll just take the berry mix smoothie."

"Coming right up!" he went to the back and filled up a cup, he was walking back when the voice interrupted him.

_Why don't you just stop trying?_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mike yelled, everyone in the building looked at him, Mike handed the smoothie to the customer, took his payment and went to the break room.

"What is happening to me?" Mike said to himself, "Where is this voice coming from?" He looked around and out the window, "Is it a monster?" He looked around and saw nothing, "Maybe it's-"

_It's just you_

Mike's eyes widened, "I guess I wasn't ready to get out into the real world again, should've waited 'till we beat Pyrite or Draven or whoev-"

_Like that will ever happen_

Just then, Ernie walked into the breakroom, "Hey Mike, not to bug ya but we're getting kinda busy, might wanna hurry up and-"

"WHY ARE YOU HARASSING ME?" Mike realized who he just yelled at and his face sank, "I uh… I'm. I don't think this will… work out. I'm gonna go and uh… consider other options." Mike ran out of the building and teleported back to the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha yelled, "What happened?"

"Ugh… it didn't work out… I'm goin' to bed…" Mike slumped ver to his room, turned off the lights and lied down.

Dan went up to his birdcages and noticed they needed a refill of food. He looked at the bags of birdseed in the corner and noticed it was empty, "Well, it was about time I went and got more! I'll be right back," he said, grabbing his wallet and keys as he went out the door. Dan drove to his favorite pet store and picked up a bag of birdseed. As he was in the checkout, he swiped his card but it just beeped.

"Oh, sorry our card reader is broken," said the lady behind the counter.

"Darn, I don't have any cash on me," Dan groaned, then, he remembered there was a bank right next door to the pet store, "Could you hold on to this while I go to the ATM?"

"Of course!" Said the lady, "Don't take too long!"

"Hehe, I won't," said Dan as he walked out.

Dan went up to the ATM at the Bank and swiped his card, he was going through the options when 4 men in masks burst through the doors, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" the leader yelled.

Everyone followed his command except Dan, they didn't notice and walked up to the counter, the woman behind shakily started loading money into their duffle bag.

"Hey!" Yelled Dan, "Pretty sure that doesn't belong to you!"

The masked men turned around to look at Dan, "What part of 'get down' do you not understand?"

Dan just smiled, one of them aimed his gun at him and fired. Dan dodged as everyone around him gasped, the robbers looked at each other and ran out of the building, Dan followed after them but they had a getaway driver, Dan looked around, "It's too crowded here to Morph and it'd take too long to find somewhere safe… guess I'm running," he thought as he ran after the men, one of them turned around and started shooting at him, Dan kicked the top off a trash can and held it in front of him to block the bullets, once they stopped Dan tossed it at the car, smashing a turn signal. Dan continued running and dodging bullets. The car was just too fast for him, but Dan noticed them turn a corner near a park, Dan cut through the park and removed some distance from him and the car, but now they were on the highway.

"Ha, I think we lost that crazy guy!" one of them said.

"Don't be so sure!" another said, "Look!"

Dan was on top of a semi-truck and was running toward them, "What the hell?" one yelled.

"I got him!" one said, getting on top of the car, he aimed his gun at Dan but he jumped down to the car and faced the robber, he tried shooting Dan but he grabbed the robber's arm and angled the shot downward, going through the car and into one of the back tires, then he took the robber's gun and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Finally, Dan broke the window and steered the car into a fire hydrant.

Dan ran off just as the police showed up, he went back to the bank, made a withdrawal, and bought his birdseed.

"Kass, look!" said Madi, excitedly pointing at a shelf in the toys aisle in their local store.

"What is it?" Kass said, getting closer.

"They made action figures of us!"

Kass squinted, "What… who's they?"

Madi took a deep breath, "Ok so a company called Saban likes to capitalize on the Popularity of Power Rangers, they make toys and shows based on us and stuff. They had different action figures series but the most recent one is the Lightning Collection which are some of the best figures they've released yet and…" she motioned toward the shelf of action figures, "Our team is the most recent one!"

"Wow!" said Kass, she looked at the figures, "These look pretty accurate, they've got Mike, Zee, Adam, you, Dan, and…" she picked up the last figure, she recognized the familiar Green Ranger suit but it was obviously masculine and overly buff, "What the hell!"

"Oh… my…" said Madi, "That's weird..."

"Why am I a man? This is ridiculous I…" Kass' face was red with anger.

"Hey, hey calm down hon. It's fine… I have an idea!"

The couple returned home (after Madi bought the figures for her collection) Madi sat Kass down at her computer, "Ok Kass, whenever I want to talk about this kinda stuff, I go onto message boards. Here, lemme help you start up an account."

Madi started putting in information into Kass' profile and even drew a cute profile picture for her.

"Alright!" said Madi, "Now just write your first post!"

"Ok…" said Kass, her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed and before she knew it she had a full post regarding the action figure.

It said, "I recently found out about the new Final Force Green action figure. I find it ridiculous that they made the Ranger male as Final Force Green is obviously female. I think they should rerelease the figure as the correct gender as a way to properly represent the team."

"Is it good?" said Kass.

"Yeah!" said Madi, "Now just post it."

"All right. Done," said Kass, "Now what?"

"Well… you could check for comments, looks like you just got one!"

"Oh ok…" Kass clicked the small comment icon and read the comment out loud, "Most if not all pictures of the Green Ranger are too blurry to make out Gender and given that all previous sixth Rangers were male, it's fair to assume that Final Force Green is male," Kass read. "That's not true!" said Kass, "Wh-what about Gemma?"

"She's from an alternate universe, so not really public knowledge of her here," Madi explained.

"Um, Udonna?"

"She's not classified as a 6th Ranger."

"Damn it! Well, I guess the next best thing is proof! Here, take a picture of me, I'll Morph!"

"Wait, no!" said Madi, "It's kinda against the rules of being a Ranger to use our Powers for personal gain, this kinda falls under that category."

"Ugh, you're right," said Kass slumping down in her chair.

"Oh I know!" Madi said excitedly, "We'll go to news websites and stuff to look for images of you, and we'll prove that the Green Ranger is a girl!"

Kass nodded and immediately went to the Channel 5 Angel Grove news network. She went to any and all stories featuring her and her team and looked at all the images, and found that every Image of her was far too blurry to make out.

"You uh… tend to move pretty fast when we fight," said Madi sheepishly.

"It's not over! We can still look at videos! There has to be at least one frame where you can make me out!"

Kass clicked on the first video and it showed a reporter fixing her hair before she noticed she was live, "This is Cassidy Cornell, we are live on the scene where the Final Force Rangers are in the middle of an epic battle with a monster!" the cameraman aimed toward the battle and zoomed into the Rangers, Kass Paused on a frame of her preparing an attack.

"Look! You can perfectly see me! That's perfect!" Kass screenshotted the image and posted it on the Messageboard.

Kass wrote her post even faster than the first, "From this image, it's easy to see that the Green Ranger is female. Please repost to make sure Hasbro or Saban sees it!"

"Perfect!" said Madi.

Over the next day, the message boards flooded with people reposting Kass' image and soon Hasbro announced a rerelease of the Green Ranger figure. Madi added it to her collection and put the Pink and Green Ranger figures next to each other on her display.

"You think all that was worth it?" said Madi.

"Absolutely," said Kass with a big grin on her face.

"Ok Rangers, let's finish this!" Yelled Mike.

The Megazord held it's hand in the air forming a sword, the Megazord brought down it's hand and sliced the monster standing in front of them in half, the monster exploded and the Megazord split apart.

"Nice going guys!" said Zee, "That must've been our easiest one yet!"

"Alrighty, let's head back!" Said Madi, teleporting away, the other Rangers and their Zords followed, except Adam.

He groaned, "Man, I'm starving," He looked around and saw a local burger place, he rode his Zord over to the drive through, the Cheetah Zord laid down next to the speaker.

"Welcome to Burger Place, can I take your order?" said the employee through the speaker.

"Yeah… can I get uhh…" Adam looked at the menu though the cockpit of his Zord, "Hmm… Double cheeseburger with fries."  
"What size for the fries?"

"Large"  
"Alright, what about your drink?"

"Oh uh… Orange soda."

"What size?"  
"Large"  
"Alright go up to the next window."

The Cheetah Zord got up and walked to the next window, Adam hopped out of his Zord as the employee boredly handed him his food, "That will be $10.95."  
Adam handed her some cash and took his bag of food. Adam and his Zord teleported back to the Command Center while Alpha glared at him.

"What's up Alpha!" Adam said with a mouthful of burger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Alpha.

"It was funny."  
"HOW ARE YOU A POWER RANGER?"


End file.
